Wicked Lovely
by WrekkHavoc789
Summary: Picks up after 3x04 Klaus and Stefan are back in Mystic Falls. Klaus is trying to figure out what Stefan is keeping from him but stumbles upon the resident Mystic falls witch at Mystic Grill and himself fasinated by her to say the least.
1. Chapter 1

** Wicked Lovely**

**Hey I'm back with a new story about Klaus and Bonnie since I have decided to take a bit of a break from my Bonnie and Damon stories; so I decided to write one for Klonnie. Any way I hope you like it and I also don't own the vampire diaries.**

**Chapter 1**

Klaus was in high spirits while he strutted down the streets of Mystic Falls with his two thousand dollar pair of Italian loafers silently smacking against the gum covered sidewalk. He had left Stefan and Rebecca alone together while he searched around Mystic Falls to find out what Stefan could be possibly hiding from him.

He turned the corner of a street that led to Mystic Grille, the heart and soul of Mystic Falls if anything were to happen it was sure to be there. Klaus pushed open the door and walked in, he got lustful glances from many boozy house wives which he ignored for the most part. He walked up to bar and sat down on one of the stools. He was surprized to see that Damon Salvatore was not among the regulars at the bar; he wondered where the older Salvatore brother could be if he was not drinking like a fish at some bar.

'Can I get you something, Sugar?' The bar tender-who was an older woman, who had tattoos up and down her arms-asked him.

'Just a scotch on the rocks…for now.' Klaus answered, giving her one of his charmingly devious smiles.

The bar tender blushed deeply before she turned around and started to mix his drink.

Klaus spun around on his bar stool and gazed around the restaurant, looking at the people in it. It was pretty full considering it was four a clock in the afternoon but there were still some adults sitting at tables drowning their sorrows away with alcohol. There were also groups of teenagers crowded around pool tables and dart boards and they seemed to be having the times of their lives.

But one person who caught Klaus' eye more than anyone else in the bar was sitting in a booth a by herself reading a book, eating a plate of curly fries, sipping on her iced tea. This person was a certain Miss Bonnie Bennett, the witch who tried to kill him twice.

Klaus smirked evilly as he eyed the young witch; she hadn't seemed to notice him yet so he decided he should be the one to greet her. He got up from his bar stool, his drink completely forgotten and walked over to the booth she was seated at.

'Well, well, well isn't this a surprise.' He said snarkily his British accent emphasized his sarcasm.

Bonnie's head snapped up at his comment and her book slipped out of her hands as she stared at him in fear.

'All alone here I see, without all your extra powers as well, what a pity it would be if I snapped your pretty little neck right here.' Klaus threaten as he slid into the booth seat across from her.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes dangerously and seemed to get voice back soon enough to threaten him back.

'A hundred dead witches' powers or not I could still kick your ass.' She responded sassily, lifting her head up proudly.

Klaus chuckled so softly it was terrifying as he grabbed a curly fry off her plate and stuck it in his mouth. This is why Klaus found the young with so interesting with her sassy attitude and her ability to be unafraid of dangerous men.

'Ah there's that wonderful braveness that is so misguided for I can kill you before you could blink.' He reminded her with a smile.

'I think I have been around enough psychopaths to know how to handle myself.' She responded with a sickeningly sweet smile.

Klaus narrowed his eyes slightly annoyed and wanted the banter to end.

'Where is Damon Salvatore?' He asked.

Bonnie ignored his question, 'Why are you back in Mystic Falls and where is Stefan?'

'I'll answer your questions if you answer mine.'

They glared at each other for a split second before Bonnie folded.

'I don't know where he is, I don't keep tabs on him,' she answered before continuing, 'your turn.'

Klaus eyed her curiously to see if she lying but it appeared that she was not.

'The answer to your first question is that it seems that Stefan had 'forgotten' to tell me something about this town and I'm back to straighten it out. The answer to your second question is somewhere secure…for now.' He replied.

Bonnie frowned in concentration trying to figure out what he meant and how she could respond to that.

Klaus took this time to appreciate her beauty something he couldn't really get to do in their last encounters because she was too busy trying to kill him. For she was very nice looking with her soft mocha skin, her long dark hair with her bangs falling in her face, and her Sharpe green eyes that could kill a man at fifty yards. He remembered when first saw her-through Alaric's eyes of course-and realized that she was capable of killing him. He had to admit he was a little turned on at that because not many people had their doom given to them in such a deliciously wrapped package.

She started to speak to him then and he had to shake his free from any lustful thoughts.

'So what did Stefan 'forget' to tell you about our town?' She asked knowing full well what Stefan forgot but she wanted to know what Klaus knew.

'That's for me to know and you to find out.' Klaus replied smiling at her.

Bonnie had to stop herself from letting out a relieved sigh because it seemed that Klaus had no idea about Elena surviving the sacrifice. She had to keep a straight face in front of him while she formulated a plan to keep Elena as far away from Klaus as possible.

'You haven't touched your fries.' Klaus observed and Bonnie looked down at her plate of untouched curly fries.

'It seems that I lost my appetite when a very annoying British vampire/werewolf decided to 'grace' me with his presence.' She sassed back at him.

'Ouch,' Klaus replied grabbing at his chest with a mock hurt expression, 'someone is very witchy today; did your broomstick break down or something?'

'No did you_ hybrid_ get a flat tire?' Klaus had to roll his eyes at that lame joke, like he hadn't heard that one before.

Bonnie smirked at him slightly before she realized what she was doing, she flirting with Klaus! The evil hybrid douche that used her best friend as a human sacrifice and turn her other friend back into some murdering psychopath after he tried for so long to be better than that! She had to get out of here quickly before anything else happened.

She stood up abruptly and gathering her things up, 'I have to go now.' She told him.

She was about to leave when Klaus' hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

'I don't think we're done here,' He said menacingly 'You still haven't told me where Damon Salvatore is.'

Bonnie looked down at his hand on her wrist annoyed,

'I already told you I have no idea where he is and even I did I wouldn't tell you.' She said as she sent a quick spell that heated up her arm and burned Klaus' hand.

The hybrid let go of her immediately and cried out in pain, which gave Bonnie enough time to get out of his reach.

'I think we are done here.' She told him as she walked out the leaving a very shocked Klaus in her wait.

Bonnie quickly got into her car and pulled her phone out of her purse, she had to call Elena and Caroline to tell them that Klaus and Stefan were back in town.

**A/N: Ok so that was the first chapter of this new story and I hope you guys really enjoyed because I really love writing with Klaus' character. I also I love writing with Bonnie and Klaus together cause I think they have a bit of unresolved chemistry between them that wasn't really explored when they had scenes together in the second season so hopefully this season will be expanded with that. **

**Also the title of the story 'Wicked Lovely' has nothing to do with the book by Melissa Marr I just think the name kind of fit in with Bonnie's and Klaus' characters. So any who please give me your feedback on this and we'll see where this story goes. **


	2. Chapter 2

** Wicked Lovely**

** Chapter 2**

** I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed you guys are awesome! Now here goes the chapter! I BTW I don't own the vampire diaries but if I would have a lot more Klaus and I would bring back Elijah.**

Senior prank day was the most annoying day of the year, in Bonnie's opinion. It was a day where seniors could act like complete assholes and no one did a thing about it, the only reason why Bonnie was involved with it this year was because of Caroline. The blonde vampire could be a complete dictator when she wanted to be.

The young witch sighed as she threw another toilet paper roll across the entire length of the gym's swimming pool. She turned to look at Matt who was standing beside her as he launched a toilet paper roll over a ceiling lamp making it look like streamers hanging.

Her lifelong friend looked completely stressed and lost with all the supernatural shit that always happens in Mystic Falls. She felt bad for him, it seems like he was the odd man out in all of this and he wasn't handling very well especially since him and Caroline broke up.

'Well that's the last one.' Matt said simply as he looked down at Bonnie.

'We'll have to get more from the bathroom.' Bonnie responded.

Matt nodded his head gently before replying, 'I'll do that, Bon and you can go back to the gym and tell Caroline that we have everything under control here.'

Bonnie agreed and was about to turn to leave before her conscience got the better of her, 'Matt, how are you doing with everything?' She asked.

It took the blonde boy a few seconds to answer, 'I'm not going to lie; Bon it's been pretty rough you know. It's like last summer we were both life guards at the pool trying to pass CPR and now Elena's dating a vampire, Caroline's is a vampire, you're a witch, and I'm just the guy who's trying to figure out how the hell all this happened.'

When Matt finished his little rant, his eyes were so full of emotion that Bonnie felt her heart start to break.

'I can't imagine what this must be like for you, Matt.' she said softly looking at him.

Then Bonnie remembered something, 'Jeremy told me about him being able to see Vicki and Anna.'

Bonnie didn't know why she brought this up, especially since she was avoiding Jeremy for this particular reason.

Matt looked at her with a surprised look on his face, 'Huh, I was wondering when he would finally tell you about that…' he trailed off looking upset.

'I'm sorry Matt; it must be hard for you to accept with the whole Vicki thing.' She apologized.

Matt shook his head warily, 'Can we not talk about that right now? I'll just get more toilet paper and you go talk to Caroline.'

Bonnie nodded her head and turned around to walk down to the gym.

Klaus was beyond pissed as he stalked around the Mystic Falls high school's gym. He couldn't believe that Stefan had tricked him so easily with the doppelgänger, well that what he gets for trusting someone…

He was sure as hell not to make that mistake again.

Klaus came to the high school mostly because he had heard that all the teenagers in Mystic Falls were going to be there including the little witch. So he went to see if he could have a 'nice' little chat with her again about the whereabouts of Damon but instead he comes face to face with the doppelgänger who was suppose to be dead and all hell broke loose.

Now he had little Miss Elena scared shitless in the bleachers with a blood crazy Stefan, two teenage hostages cowering on the floor, a teen wolf next, and he had Rebekah knock out the blonde vampire.

Oh, that little witch bitch was going to pay.

Klaus paced around the outline of the basketball key as the gym burst open revealing the witch in question. Klaus watched her eyes as they turned from leaf green to a toxic green as she assessed the situation.

'Oh there you are my lovely nemesis.' He shouted with a mix of sarcasm and rage.

'The one woman, who nearly killed me twice, singlehandedly might I add and lived to tell the tail,' He said venomously then pointed at Elena 'I suppose her surviving is you're doing as well.'

Bonnie studied him for a moment then she turned to look at Elena who was in the bleachers sitting next to Stefan then she looked at the two nameless teens siting on the ground then back at him.

'You're right this is my fault. I deserve any punishment you are willing to dish out.' Bonnie said softly as she lowered her head down.

Klaus approached her cautiously knowing firsthand how dangerous she could be. When she said the word 'punishment' his thoughts immediately turned filthy thinking of the things he could do to her. He shook his head free of those thoughts as he stared her down.

'Oh I know my dear, and I will make you pay but first…'

He trailed off quickly before zooming over to Tyler and picked him off the ground like he was a rag doll; he bit his own wrist and forced the blood into the young werewolf's mouth. Then he snapped the boy's neck like a twig and Tyler slumped to the ground.

'You'll need to find a way to save my hybrids and you'll need to do it fast, for your friend's sake.' Klaus said as he wiped his mouth clean of blood.

All the teens in the room gasped as they stared at Tyler's dead form, Bonnie glared at Klaus menacingly. He ignored her glare as he walked over to the electric score board and turned the clock to twenty minutes.

'Just so you take me seriously, you have twenty minutes to save him. Now go and get your witchy grimores or whatever you need to do your witchy ju-ju.' He shooed her.

Bonnie gave one final look to her friends before took off out the gym doors.

Klaus then turned to look at Elena and Stefan, he smirked evilly at them. Now he could have a fun time ruining this couple even farther.

Bonnie was freaking out, she met up with Matt back at the school's weight room and they were both trying to find a way to contact the original witch. Bonnie thinks of calling Jeremy to see if he can talk to Anna about the original witch and texts him thirty times and he doesn't answer once.

Bonnie was getting worried, and was wondering if she should go to his house to see him. She dials Matt's number quickly to update him on resent events.

He answers on the third ring, 'Hey, Bonnie what's up?' Matt's voice sounds distant and odd but Bonnie pays no mind to it.

'Matt can I have the keys to your truck I'm going to swing by Jeremy's and see if he can contact Anna.' She explains.

'Bonnie I don't think we need Jeremy…' Matt trails off.

…Ok

'Matt, what do you mean?' Bonnie asks confused.

'Bon, this may sound insane but I think Vicki is trying to communicate with me.' Matt says.

'What?'

'Yeah, I know she is. Bonnie I know what I have to do; Jeremy can see ghosts because you brought him back to life. You can do the same for me.'

…Uh oh…

'WHAT! Matt that's insane! Plus I lost the hundred witchs' powers I can't bring you back to life with magic.' Bonnie panicked.

'You don't need to use magic, Bonnie. All you need is to be better than me at CPR…' Matt said before he hung up.

Shit.

Bonnie dropped her phone in the dirt and charged back into the school knowing Matt will be back at the pool. She ran at break neck sped down the school's hallways. Why did all her friends have to be complete morons? She pushed open the pool doors, she saw Matt at the bottom of the pool with a weight attached to him.

Bonnie dove into the pool without even taking off her shoes, _Matt better appreciate this…_she thought as she swam down, detached the weight from him, and dragged him to the surface.

She flopped him down onto the cold rock surface next to the pool, and then she pressed her ear to his chest listening for his heartbeat. But there was none.

_Shit_…she thought as she began to conduct CPR.

After Klaus left Stefan and Elena to their own drama, he went in search of the Bennett witch. He found at the pool area giving mouth to mouth to some pathetic human. He didn't care that she was saving his life all care about was that her precious lips were touching someone's who were so unworthily of her.

Klaus' eyes widen he sounded…Jealous?

Jealous? Him? No it couldn't be. He was a heartless monster who didn't care about anyone, especially not some horrid woman who tried to kill him.

And yet he opened the door to the pool and walked in. He walked right to her and the drowned buffoon to see what she was doing. She didn't seem to notice him and just kept giving him breaths.

'Come on, Matt. You can't die now…I can't believe you thought I could do this…I'm not strong enough.' She babbled weakly.

Klaus stared at her in shock, never has he seen the Bennett witch so distressed and dishevelled before. She was always so focused and strong whenever he met her now see looked like a frightened child. He didn't like that at all.

'Don't you ever say that again.' He told her.

Bonnie's head shot up when he said that, her eyes widen in shock. She had no idea that he was there before and was totally flabbergasted that his was encouraging her to help Matt.

'Don't you ever say that again. You are the strongest, most powerful, and beautiful witch I have ever met. Don't ever think anything like that again or else.' Klaus said as he stared into her eyes.

Bonnie nodded her head and continued to help Matt and soon enough he was coughing up water.

'Matt, you're an idot.' Bonnie told him with a weak smile.

Matt gave her a crooked smile in return. Klaus felt his jealously flare up and he glared at Matt.

'Yeah but it worked, I saw Vicki. She told me to tell you that the original witch said that Elena had to die or else there is no way you can make any more hybrids.' Matt said to the both of them.

Klaus' insides froze at the mention of the original witch. The very thought of _her_ made Klaus feel all mushy and gross inside. So he had to kill Elena hmmm? He didn't think so.

'I see.' He said and Bonnie turned to look at him.

Klaus stood up and was about to leave but he heard Bonnie's voice stop him.

'Thank you for before…' She trailed off sounding kind of embarrassed.

Klaus felt himself, give a small smile before he kissed his hand and blew it to her.

'Ciao, Bella' He said in an Italian accent before leaving.

After all the shit happened with Tyler and Elena, Klaus walked down the hospital parking lot and met up with Rebekah, who was sitting on a car roof.

'So you found out how to create your hybrids. Just a bit of the doppelgänger's blood and boom, you get your kinfolk.' She stated then added, 'Is your obsession with these hybrids is all just so you don't have to be alone?'

Klaus ignored her question and decided to tell how he was able figure this puzzle out, 'Since the original witch said I had to kill her, I decided to do the complete opposite.'

Rebekah chuckled softly at the mention of the original witch.

'Even after a thousand years, she's still screwing with brain.' She laughed.

Klaus glowered at her; at moments like this the rule about not hitting women was really stupid.

'Oh get lost.' He told her and Rebekah slid off the car laughing and zoomed off, leaving Klaus alone with his thoughts.

Although he wasn't alone for long; cause Damon Salvatore decided to make an appearance now.

'Well look who finally showed up. You missed all the fun.' Klaus explained and as Damon tried to push pass him, Klaus placed a hand on his chest to stop him.

'You don't want to be doing that, mate.' He warned.

Damon faced him unafraid, 'Oh really. Well while I was away to today I found out some interesting info.' He bragged.

Klaus raised his eyebrow at this.

'I found out about Michael, the vampire who hunts vampires. I heard he's coming after you.' Damon taunted.

White hot fury coursed through Klaus' veins and grabbed Damon by the front of his shirt.

'You have no idea what Michael is capable of. He will kill you all.' Klaus warned before he threw Damon into a car and zoomed off into the night.

** A/N: So there's the second chapter for yah! I hoped you like Klaus' sexiness towards Bonnie. ;)**

** Any way Please R&R and you might get a kiss for Klaus. ;) ;)**


End file.
